300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yato
'Abilities' ---- Anata Ni Go En Ga Aran Koto (May Our Fate Intertwine Verily) Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive (God of Fortune) - 'Every once in a while Yato will take over the commission to dispose of a nearby minion or monster that are turned into evil spirits called '''Ayakashi', killing Ayakashi or units with Blight debuff ( ) while not replace or upgrade his God Regalia (Shinki) yet will earn 5 extra Gold and 5 Yen ( ). After having at least 100 Yen, Yato can exchange 100 Yen for an upgrade of his current God Regalia (Shinki) called Yukine into the Blessed Regalia (Hafuri Vessel) ( ). Yato can process with the upgrade at the in-game's Item Shop and Yukine (Blessed Regalia) will become the permanent passive effect of this skill. ** Yukine (Blessed Regalia): '''Yato's basic attacks and skills deal 12%/13.5%/15%/16.5%/18% additional true damage (upgraded at level 9/12/15/18) to the target, the bonus true damage is increased by 100% against targets with '''Blight debuff ( ). *''Passive (God of Calamity) - ''After reaching level 6, Yato can replace his current God Regalia (Shinki) called Yukine with his old-time God Regalia (Shinki) called Hiiro ( ). Yato can process with the replacement at the in-game's Item Shop and Hiiro will become the permanent passive effect of this skill. ** Hiiro (God Regalia): '''When Yato's skills deal damage to an enemy hero, Yato will restore his own Health by 20%/24%/28%/32%/36% of the skill damage dealt (upgraded at level 9/12/15/18), this effect is doubled for the skill damage of ''Zan! R. When Yato deals damage to the enemy, he will mark the target for 2.5 seconds. If the target with the mark dies, Yato gains God of Calamity state ( ) that lasts until he is out of combat. The God of Calamity state ( ) grants 15% bonus Movement Speed, increases the refresh rate on the cooldown of Yato's basic skills by 20% and increases the effectiveness of all sources of health restoration Yato receives by 20%. Within God of Calamity state ( ), each additional hero kill will increase the refresh rate on the cooldown of Yato's basic skills by 5% and increases the effectiveness of all sources of health restoration Yato receives by 5%, stacking up indefinitely. While Yato floats upon the target with '''''Zan! R, the mark from this skill will be applied to the target for the entire duration, the mark duration of 2.5 seconds will start counting after Yato falls to the ground. *''Note - ''At the start of the game, he has the normal version of Yukine as his default weapon. *''Note - ''After upgrading Yukine into Blessed Regalia or replacing his normal version with Hiiro, Yato will not be able to either upgrade or replace his current weapon anymore. *''Note - ''Minions or monsters that become Ayakashi will have 2 eyeballs circle around them. When units that become Ayakashi because of this skill stays too far from Yato, the eyeballs will disappear and they will no longer become Ayakashi. *''Note - ''When Yukine becomes a Blessed Regalia, Yato's default Odachi that is loosely wrapped in bandages at its handle will be replaced with Twin Katanas. *''Note - ''When Yato replaces Yukine with Hiiro, Yato's default Odachi that is loosely wrapped in bandages at its handle will be replaced with a Wooden Hilt Katana. ---- Shun (Instant) Q Cost: 35 Mana '''Cooldown: '''8 / 7.5 / 7 / 6.5 / 6 seconds *''Active - ''Yato quickly retreats backward to evade all damage dealt by enemies and negative debuffs (not including crowd controls), then he dashes forward to strike all enemies within the target location, dealing 65/90/115/140/165 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit. *''Note - ''When Yukine becomes Blessed Regalia, the next cast of this skill while Yato is out of combat is increased from 400 to 575 range. ---- Jutsu (Art) W Cost: 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 Mana '''Cooldown: '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *''Available only while using Yukine as his primary weapon '' *''Active - ''Yato uses Yukine to draw a horizontal line of Boundary (Issen) field at the specified location, the field lasts for 3 seconds. When enemies cross the Boundary '''field by using displacement skills (such as dash, flight...etc), their displacement effects will be interrupted. If the '''Boundary is activated while Yato uses the Blessed Regalia version of Yukine, the Boundary will also apply a Blight debuff ( ) that lasts for 4.5 seconds to all affected enemies. When the target is applied with a Blight debuff ( ), their Movement Speed will be reduced by 40%/45%/50%/55%/60% which decays over time within 2 seconds. Jutsu (Art) W Cost: 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 Mana '''Cooldown: '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *''Available only while using Hiiro as his primary weapon'' *''Active 1st Cast - ''Yato uses Hiiro to create a ring of Water Shield that protects Yato himself, the shield can withstand 40/60/80/100/120 + Bonus AD damage for 3 seconds. While the Water Shield remains, the shield generates an outer ring that slows down the speed of all projectiles nearby and applies a Blight debuff ( ) to all enemies within the ring's radius. While the Water Shield remains on Yato, he can unleash the 2nd cast once. The Blight debuff ( ) reduces the Movement Speed of all affected units by 25% for 1 second. *''Active 2nd Cast - ''Yato transforms his Water Shield into an offensive spell by launching it in a form of water ball to the target location, creating a Water Prison that traps all enemies within upon placement and applying a Blight debuff to them. trapped enemies can't attack, move, or cast skills. The Water Prison has Health value equal to the remaining shield value of Water Shield. The Water Prison lasts for 1/1.2/1.4/1.6/1.8 seconds or until it is destroyed. ---- Yukine E Cost: 50 Mana '''Cooldown: '''13 / 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 seconds *''Available only while using Yukine as his primary weapon '' *''Active - ''Yato uses Yukine to slash all enemies in an area in front of himself, dealing 80/125/170/215/260 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit and unleashing a crescent-shaped Boundary that flies forward in a straight line, the Boundary deals 70/110/150/190/230 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit (enemies hit by the slash will not be damaged by the Boundary again). *''Note - ''When Yukine becomes a Blessed Regalia, the crescent-shaped Boundary that flies forward will be replaced with an X-shaped Boundary instead. Hiiro E Cost: 50 Mana '''Cooldown: '''13 / 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 seconds *''Available only while using Hiiro as his primary weapon '' *''Active - ''Yato uses Hiiro to slash in a circle around himself, dealing 80/125/170/215/260 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit, corroding them with of target's maximum Health bonus magic damage and unleashing the ring of Water Arrows that corrodes enemies for 5 seconds, Yato's basic attacks deals of target's maximum Health bonus magic damage against corroded units. (The bonus magic damage from this skill is capped at 100% of Yato's Attack Damage against non-hero units) ---- / Zan (Rend) / Zan! (Rend!) R Cost: 100 Mana '''Cooldown: '''100 / 85 / 70 seconds *''Available only while using a default version (God Regalia) of Yukine or using Hiiro as his primary weapon '' *''Active 1st Cast (Zan) - ''Yato dashes upward into the sky above the target and channels the skill while following the target around up to 4 seconds. While channeling, Yato gains true sight (the ability to see all nearby invisible units), becomes both invulnerable and unable to be targeted, and has the ability to use the 2nd cast Zan! once. *''Active 2nd Cast (Zan!) - ''Yato ends his channeling by striking down toward and after a 0.4 second delay has Yukine / Hiiro casts Restraint (Bakufu) to suppress the target in place for 0.8 seconds, then Yato dashes in a casting direction before finishing his powerful slash earlier, dealing 350/475/600 + Bonus AD physical damage to the target and dispelling the Restraint that suppresses the target. (Yato will not be interrupted while within the whole process of his 2nd cast) *''Note - ''While channeling and staying up in the air, Yato's model will automatically follow the target's current position. / Zan (Rend) / Amagiri! (Rend The Heaven!) R Cost: 100 Mana '''Cooldown: '''100 / 85 / 70 seconds *''Available only while using a Blessed Regalia version of Yukine as his primary weapon '' *''Active 1st Cast (Zan) - ''Yato dashes upward into the sky above the target and channels the skill while following the target around up to 4 seconds. While channeling, Yato gains true sight (the ability to see all nearby invisible units), becomes both invulnerable and unable to be targeted, and has the ability to use the 2nd cast Amagiri! once. *''Active 2nd Cast (Amagiri!) - ''Yato ends his channeling by striking down toward the target and after a 0.4 second delay has Yukine casts Restraint (Bakufu) to suppress the target in place for 0.8 seconds, then Yato dashes in a casting direction before launching his powerful slash that travels to the end of the map in the target's direction, dealing 350/475/600 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies on the path including the primary target and dispelling the Restraint that suppresses the target. (Yato will not be interrupted while within the whole process of his 2nd cast) *''Note - ''While channeling and staying up in the air, Yato's model will automatically follow the target's current position. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes